


Let's Pretend

by Karl5



Category: X-Men -- movieverse or comicverse
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl5/pseuds/Karl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching some hentai porn on his computer, Kurt suggests a rather unusual fantasy he'd like to try out with  Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend

LET’S PRETEND

(Movieverse or comicverse. Just about anytime after Kurt and Logan have been together for a while.)

 

“Hey, Elf, what’re ya doin’?” Logan says cheerfully as he opens the door to my study.

Startled, I minimize the window I have been using on my monitor before he can get close enough to see what I have been watching. “Oh -- uh – nothing very important.” I swing my chair around to face him, blocking his view even further. “Vhy? Did you vant something?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He has that shit-eating grin on his face that usually means he is horny. I smile and stand up as he crosses the room, taking me into his arms and running his hands down my back until they reach the base of my tail, then pulling my hips forward against his groin. I press eagerly up against him, neither of us trying to hide the fact that we are both aroused. Since I am wearing nothing but my bathrobe, I could not have hidden my hard cock in any case.

“Been thinkin’ about me, darlin’?” he says into my ear.

“Uh – ja, in a vay,” I admit, staying as close to the truth as possible. I am a terrible liar, as I have an unfortunate tendency to blush a sort of reddish purple color if I attempt to deceive someone. “Shall we go into the bedroom?” I suggest.

“Oh yeah.” As we break apart and adjourn to the other room, he begins shedding his clothes. All I need to do is slip out of my robe, but I hesitate.

Logan is already lying on the bed, stark naked. He looks at me quizzically. “Something wrong?”

I sit down next to him. “Nein. It is just that I have a suggestion to make first. It is something I have been thinking about for the last several weeks, but I have not had the nerve to mention it.”

“You, too embarrassed to tell me you want to try something new in bed? I thought we were way past that sort of thing, Kurt.”

“Vell, it is sort of – unusual.”

“Like we’ve never done anything unusual before?” he replies teasingly. “Here, take off that bathrobe, then lie down and tell me what you want to do.”

He already has the robe down off my shoulders, but I turn away.

“This is totally unlike you, Elf. What are you afraid of?”

“I am afraid you vill laugh.”

He does laugh, but only a quick chuckle. “I promise I won’t.” He pats the bed next to him. “C’mon. Lie down and tell me what it is. I’ll be glad to do it. I promise.”

Thus assured, I put aside my robe and stretch out next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. “I vant us to pretend that ve are something else.”

“Pretend? Like some kind of a sexual fantasy?”

“Ja! Exactly.”

“OK, I’m game. What did you have in mind?”

I am still hesitant. “It is – kind of strange.”

“Yeah, darlin’. I got that idea already. Just spit it out, will ya?”

I assume that to mean he wants to hear what I am trying to say. “All right. Close your eyes and keep them closed.” I switch off the lamp on my nightstand, so that the room is dim in the late afternoon light. I crouch next to him and begin stroking his chest with my fingertips, softly, teasingly. He squirms a little and sighs.

“Now, just relax. Imagine you are a young cartoon girl, Japanese, very cute, impossibly large eyes, tiny nose and mouth, long dark hair, beautiful body vith generous tits.”

This is too much for him. His eyes fly open and he attempts to sit up, but I push him back down even as he protests, “Elf, let me get this straight. You want us to pretend to be cartoon characters?”

“Ja.”

“And I’m a little girl?!?”

“Ja.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“I do not think so. In fantasy, anything is possible. It is just pretend, as if I vere telling you a story.”

“But this is –“

I cut him off with a hand over his mouth. “You promised, remember? It vill be fun. Now be quiet and lie still.”

It takes a moment, but he relaxes and closes his eyes, shaking his head just a little to signal his doubts about what I have said. I am wondering if I should ever have started this, but I am committed to it now, so I go on.

“You are just lying there, half-sleep, vearing nothing but a bra and tiny thong panties.”

He nods slightly and murmurs somewhat unconvincingly, “Um-hm.”

“All of a sudden, you are grabbed and dragged into a different reality. You struggle to get loose, but tight bands tvist around your arms and legs, suspending you in the air.”

Of course, I cannot truly suspend him in mid-air, but I can simulate pinning him down by crouching over him, my feet on his legs and my hands holding his arms. His body tenses beneath me, but he does not struggle.

“Frantic, you look around and find that you are being held by tentacles, moist, slick ugly things in a sickly shade of green, all knobby and gnarly. Even as you vatch, another one slithers around your vaist” – I use my tail for that part – “vhile more of them appear, vaving sinuously around you. You cannot see vhere they are coming from or vhat sort of monster it is that holds you.

“Several more tentacles appear and these are bright red. One of them slips beneath your bra, then another. More join them, wrapping around the fabric and tearing it to pieces. You try to cover your breasts vith your hands, but your arms are still held firmly out to each side, leaving your tender young breasts exposed and vulnerable.”

I am getting to him now. He frowns slightly, the muscles in his wrists tightening, as if he really would like to suit his actions to my words. Good!

“The tentacles begin stroking you vith their tips, pressing and pushing at the sensitive skin.” My tongue.” “Two of them arch suddenly avay, the ends svelling and expanding to form small cups vith a cluster of tiny yellow tentacles inside each cup. The cups bend down tovards you, one covering each nipple. They squeeze and pull at the delicate nubs of flesh at the same time that the small tentacles inside wriggle and squirm against your now taut, hard nipples.” My mouth and tongue work on him for a short time before I resume the narrative.

“The sensations coursing through your body are like nothing you have ever felt before. Deeply ashamed, but helpless, you writhe and struggle, not sure if you are trying to escape that maddening pleasure or to press yourself more firmly against it.” I go back to sucking his taut nipples for a few moments, as I feel him trying to move under me.

“Horrified, you realize there are now more tentacles poking and probing against the crotch of your panties. ‘No, no!’ you manage to beg, but there is nothing human out there to hear your pleas, and you cannot escape. Very quickly, your panties are ripped avay and your legs are pulled vider apart, exposing your genitals, leaving you totally helpless to protect yourself. You cringe as you feel the gentle touches on your sex.”

I mimic all this very convincingly with the end of my erect cock, probing first around the base of his own stiff rod, then his sack.

“After a bit more exploration, one slender tentacle slides betveen your labia, seeking your entrance.”

At this point, I realize that I have not yet used any lube, but I do not want to stop to remedy that situation. Still crouching on top of him, I lean further down, getting my mouth into position so that I can lick the area around his anus.

“You tense and scream, but the tentacle moves inexorably into your body. Around your opening, you can feel the other tentacles rubbing and moving against you.” I simulate this with my mouth and the tip of my tongue, deliberately allowing saliva to run out between my lips and onto his anus. That will have to do for lubrication. Removing my tail from around his waist, I bring the end down to rub against his cock.

“One touches your clit, and you shudder with combined revulsion and delight. Sensing your reaction, it presses harder, faster.” His moan encourages me to do the same. Sehr gut! He is really into it. Now for the final part of the scenario.

“As if all this is not bad enough, suddenly the tentacles stiffen and vithdraw, as if they have been frightened avay by something else even more dreadful. Frantically, you look around in the dimness. Your eyes go vide when they catch sight of the single very large tentacle slowly approaching you from below. It is a ghastly greenish purple in color and is covered vith hard uneven protuberances. As you vatch in horror, it touches your ankle, then slowly slithers up the inside of your leg.” My versatile tail again plays the part of the tentacle.

“As it moves, you can see it begin a slow steady throbbing and a bit of vhite fluid drips from the opening at the end. You know vhere it is heading and you scream again in terror, your struggles renewed. It is so big. You know it cannot easily fit inside your diminutive body. It touches your opening.” By now, I have released my hold on him and shifted so that I am between his legs, my cock positioned to enter him.

“Vhen you feel that touch, you are too terrified to move. It pushes against you, harder and harder. You feel it stretching you open.” Do I really need to describe what I am doing now? Logan is gasping and moaning, his body bucking against me, but I draw the process out as long as I can, teasing him.

“Finally, the hideous tentacle slides into you, pushing its endless length relentlessly deeper. The hard knobs add to the sensation you feel as it slithers further and further inside you. It hurts, but it also feels so good that you feel yourself reacting. Helpless to stop it, your own arousal builds and builds, even as the pressure of this horrific thing continues to stretch you open.”

It is clear that I cannot hold out for much longer, and neither can Logan. Time for the final denouement of my little story.

“Hot fluid begins coursing into your body. You can see the pulsing of the tentacle and the vay it svells vith each spurt that runs along its length. So intense is the pressure that your belly bulges visibly vith every pulse. You cannot stop it, you cannot pull avay. You can only groan loudly as your body reacts with the hardest and most intense orgasm you have ever felt, vhile the thing inside you continues to pour its fluid deep into your body.”

I have been suiting my actions to my words all through that last part, struggling to continue speaking as I come, but my last words taper off into a drawn-out wavering moan of ecstasy that blends with Logan’s harsh groans. I collapse on top of him, gasping for breath, and we lie like that for several minutes.

By the time I have recovered myself, I am also a bit apprehensive about what Logan’s reaction will be. He certainly seemed very much into it, but he could easily be having second thoughts now. I am about to ask when he speaks first.

“Well, that was very – different, Elf.”

“But did you enjoy it?” I shift over to lie beside him, which gives him a few seconds to consider his response.

“Um – yes. I’ll admit it did disturb me to imagine myself as a girl.”

“That did not seem to stop you from becoming aroused.”

“Uh – yeah. That’s partly why it disturbs me. It was too easy.”

“It vas just a fantasy. You can be anything you vant in your imagination.”

“I also enjoyed the idea of that girl being rather brutally raped.”

“And that also disturbs you?”

He nods.

“Vhat happens inside your head does not mean it is vhat you might vant in real life.”

“I know. But still --”

“-- knowing is not the same as feeling,” I finish for him.

“Yeah.”

Sliding my hand down the front of his body until I can cup his sex in my palm, I tell him, ”Do not vorry, mein Schatz. I know very vell that you are not a little girl. And neither of us truly vishes to be raped for real. Ve are both very avare that is not so pleasant as it is vhen done only in the imagination.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

For a moment, we lie there in silence. Then, in one smooth motion, he rolls up and over on top of me, taking me entirely by surprise. I am pinned down, but he has enough of his weight supported by his arms that it does not interfere with my breathing.

“Guess what, darlin’?,” he growls menacingly. “I think I know what you’ve been watchin’ on your computer lately.” My eyes grow wide. “Yeah, I’ve noticed how you shut everything down whenever I walk into your room. Not that I have any problem with a man lookin’ at porn, or even jerking off to it. But you didn’t quite finish the story you began, so now it’s my turn. Let’s see just how good your imagination is, shall we?”

He rolls off of me, still talking. “Close your eyes. Since I don’t have the advantage of an extra appendage to help me out, you’re going to have to pretend you’re being held. Got that?”

I nod, already feeling the first stirrings of a fresh arousal deep inside me.

“Now, we’re going to take up where you left off, with a few small changes. You’re still the little girl with the enormous eyes, but this time you’re a little girl elf, blue with pointy ears, and just as cute as the dickens.” A chuckle deep in his throat. “Not too hard to imagine that at all, but don’t worry, it gets worse.”

Placing the flat of his hand on my belly, he rubs gently in a circular motion. “That tentacle is still inside you, still pumping cum. There’s so much in you already that the extra keeps dripping out with every thrust. Exhausted by the intensity of your orgasm, you have no energy left to do anything, not even struggle, so you hang limply in the grip of the tentacles that hold you as the thing continues to use your body for its own purposes.”

I feel his mouth on one nipple, then the other. “The tentacles on your tits are still attached, sucking and tickling harder now.”

I draw in a sharp breath, as his mouth continues to work on me. This would drive me crazy under ordinary circumstances, but now, with the picture in my mind of those overly large breasts that I have been seeing repeatedly on my computer, it is all I can do not to moan in delight.

It is almost a shock when he stops abruptly, at the same time pressing down hard on my abdomen.

“With one last terrific thrust, the tentacle inside you pumps out a long, hard, and painful load of cum. You are sure that the pressure in your cunt is so intense that you can feel the fluid being forced through your cervix and into your womb.”

Even though I know that is probably not possible, just the thought of such a thing sends a sharp spasm through my guts. My entire body tenses around that imagined penetration.

I hear Logan murmur approvingly, “Oh yeah.”

Then he goes on. “Immediately, all the tentacles retreat, leaving you lying limp on a hard stone floor. Only half conscious, you lie there for an unknown amount of time, aware only of a tightness in your belly.” His hand massages me harder now, pressing and releasing rhythmically. My bladder is partly full, which only emphasizes and increases the sense of internal pressure. My cock is hard and aching, but he has not yet even touched it.

“You start to come out of it, feeling the steady pumping within you, almost as if there is something in there. You slit your eyes open, trying to see through the gloom. You realize your belly is bulging and swollen, as if you are pregnant and about to give birth.”

I cry out, feeling the horror of such a thing. By now, I have truly lost myself in the fantasy. I am that poor elf girl, her body ravaged by a monster, now feeling something growing inside her, something that can be nothing other than the gruesome offspring of that monster.

“Yes, you know what it is, don’t you? What it has to be, impossible as it may seem. You can feel the flesh of your distended belly squirm and writhe, as it struggles to contain whatever monstrosity is within you. Even as you watch, you swell even further, the pressure inside becoming almost intolerable as it pulses relentlessly.”

And I can feel it now, as my insides convulse in shivering spasms. But somehow it does not hurt. It feels too good to hurt. Then the pressure changes direction, pushing downwards toward my groin.

“I don’t have to tell you what it wants, do I?” that mocking voice asks smugly.

“It wants to get out!” I gasp brokenly. “No! Please!”

A rather demonic-sounding chuckle is all the answer I get. That, and an increase in pressure on my gut. I can feel something pushing at me, wriggling against my insides. I know it is going to hurt so much. Part of me tries to fight that heaving, thrusting push. Already I am being stretched. I feel the pain between my legs, as the thing inside me struggles to get out. No! I cannot do this! I will be torn apart!

“Struggling will do you no good.” That disembodied voice again. “You have no choice. Somewhere inside, you know that. Stop holding back. Let it go. Let it happen.”

Indeed, there is no alternative. I cannot stop it, so I let it go, allowing the gathering sensations inside me to find their release. The hideous thing slithers out of me with a hot gush of fluid. I want to scream, but I cannot.

Yet it feels so – good?

In that moment, the blue elf girl is gone and I am myself again. I open my eyes --

\-- and see Logan’s mouth on my cock still swallowing my cum, one hand on my belly and the other? There is no question in my mind but that the other hand has got at least four fingers up my ass.

I relax and grin as the final spasm runs through me. I would laugh, but I am too wrung out and exhausted.

Logan stops what he is doing and reclines next to me, wiping his hands on the edge of the bed sheet. He looks rather like the cat who ate the canary, especially since he is still licking his lips.

“Ya like that?” he asks me smugly.

“O ja!” I manage to gasp. “But how did you --?”

“Like I said, I know what you’ve been watchin’ on your computer. Never try to teach your grandmother how to suck eggs, darlin’. Surely you don’t imagine you’re the only one who’s discovered Japanese animated porn?”

“Obviously not. But vhat does sucking eggs have to do vith it?”

“It means don’t try to show someone how to do somethin’ that they’ve been doin’ since before you were born.”

“Oh.” I know I must be blushing with embarrassment, so I turn away from him.

Logan wraps his arms around me from behind, drawing me back against his body.

“That was fun, Elf, but enough with the cartoons. What say we do it the real way now, huh?”

I snuggle back against him, wiggling my hips against his hard cock. “O ja!”

 

 

 

**MY LOGURT STORIES**

**STORY ARC – Movieverse**

**In the Beginning . . .**

_**After X-2, Kurt is considering what to do next. My slant on how he gets involved in the climax of X-3, then finds himself attracted to Logan despite his own religious issues. They take a very interesting vacation on Cape Cod, in order to spend time together and try to resolve what they want from each other, if anything.** _

_**Please note that this story contains many links to real places on the Cape, but the links don’t always work reliably, so if you want to see them, you may need to copy/paste the URLs.** _

__

[**http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091204 &chapter=1** ](http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091204&chapter=1)

[ _**http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040785** _ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040785)

**Morning Devotions**

_**It’s almost 2 years after the Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge.   In addition to being an X-Man, Kurt has recently begun teaching classes at the School.** _

_**Please note that this is the original short prologue for this entire story arc, which was written long before “In the Beginning” was even imagined. While the prologue is rather tame as far as sex is concerned, the succeeding stories will more than make up for this lack. Each story can be read alone, but they are better in order.  See the AO3 version of Something a Little Different, which includes Morning Devotions as a prolog.** _

__ **<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090821> **

**Something a Little Different**

**_When Logan wakes Kurt up in the middle of the night, Kurt just figures he wants the usual sex. But tonight, Logan wants something a little different._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090822> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040865> **

**(AO3 is the combined version of Morning Devotions and this story)**

 

**As the Twig is Bent**

**_Wie_ ** **_der_ ** **_Zweig_ ** **_gebogen wird_ ** **_,_ ** **_so_ ** **_wächst_ ** **_der_ ** **_Baum._ ** **_As the twig is bent, so grows the tree._ **

**_And Herr Grüber has long-range plans for the resulting tree._ **

**_Logan pushes Kurt into revealing some of the dark secrets of his childhood._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090851> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040877> **

**PRAY FOR US SINNERS**

**_More secrets, from both Kurt’s past and Logan’s present._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090852> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040902> **

**With Nothing on My Tongue**

**_Logan is off somewhere trying to decide what direction he wants his life to take, while Kurt waits anxiously for his return. After several months pass, he is almost ready to give up hope._ **

**_Two very different women help him get through this difficult time, each in her own inimitable way._ **

[**http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090873** ](http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090873)

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040920> **

**You Win, Elf**

**_Logan returns to tell Kurt of his decision._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090894> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040930> **

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**_Someone from Logan’s past appears – and that someone plans to take revenge on the one who scorned him_ ** **.**

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090950> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040948> **

**TWO SHORT STORIES WHICH COULD BE EITHER COMIC OR MOVIEVERSE**

**Let’s Pretend**

**_Just about any time after Kurt and Logan have been together for a while._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090964> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/965765> **

**Happy Birthday, Elf!**

**_On a certain day in November, Kurt receives a very special present. Just a bit of fluff. No Sex._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091000> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/989660> **

**COMICVERSE – Single stories that fit into X-Men comic issues.   If you haven’t read the comic referenced after each title, the story may not make much sense to you.**

**HOPE          X-Force #36**

**_Just before he dies, Kurt gives Hope a message to deliver to Logan_**.

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090809> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/982644> **

**Force**

**Revenge!     Wolverine #15**

**_While Logan climbs the mountain to jump off yet again, he is visited by Kurt’s spirit._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090949> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/982648> **

**To Walk Away from Paradise       Amazing X-Men: Quest for Nightcrawler #1-5** **_At the end of this series, we left Kurt sitting on the roof agonizing about having lost his soul. What if Logan didn’t leave him there alone after all?_ ****(If you haven’t read my Kurt Darkholme series, some of the references to past happenings in this story may be confusing.)**

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856817> **

**The Monster     Ultimate X-Men Annual #2**

**_After Rogue tells a supposedly unconscious Kurt that he is truly a monster, Logan tries his best to convince him otherwise.._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090893> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/981587> **

**The Best You Can Hope For** **Astonishing X-Men # 44-47 & 59-61, X-treme X-Men # 1-13, Age of Apocalypse # 13 & 14, and X-Termination # 1+2**

**_James Howlett tells about his relationship with young Kurt Waggoner. As he tries to teach the boy what it means to be a hero, young Kurt has a lesson to teach him in return._ **

**_No sex._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091203> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/979462> **

 

**COMICVERSE**

**KURT DARKHOLME STORY ARC**

**Der Doppelgänger   Set between Uncanny X-Force #23 and #24**

_**Kurt Darkholme and Logan end up in bed together.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090999> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091062> **

**Of Angry Elves and Mouthy Mercenaries** **Set several days after Bobby’s death in UXF #24, and prior to what happened in Deadpool #50-54.  Also prior to Betsy and Fantomex’s departure from X-Force in #25.**

**_Kurt Darkholme and Wade Wilson get to know each other better, among other activities._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091017> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091097> **

**Hinter Meine Masken (Behind My Masks)** **Takes place sometime after UXF-26 when they have a night free.**

**_Logan, Kurt Darkholme, and Deadpool deepen their involvement with each other._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091081> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091306> **

**Vengeance Is Mine     Uncanny X-Force #32-34**

**_After Kurt Darkholme betrays X-Force, he faces a private reckoning of his own_ ** **_._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091156> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091373> **

**Say Very Softly            After Astonishing X-Men #59**

**_Kurt Darkholme and Deadpool have one last fling._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091183> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091440> **

**The Only Thing**

**Set after the end of the X-Termination story arc**

**_What if Kurt Darkholme survives?_ **

 

**<http://xmen.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600091259> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091522> **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this sort of porn really exists. If you haven’t seen it before and you’re curious, go to:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hentai  
> and/or  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tentacle_erotica
> 
>  
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE:  
> For any of my readers who enjoy stories involving male/male sex in general, I’ve started a series of ebooks on Amazon that is not fanfiction. It doesn’t involve Logan, Kurt, or any other superheroes, but my two main characters are heroes of a more everyday kind, each in his own way. You can find out more about it at: http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00J75NJIE


End file.
